Matching Phones
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Natsu and Gray should not be allowed near easily breakable objects. Like lacrima phones.


**This was a drabble request from i-want-naps-back-not-snapbacks on Tumblr. They requested Gratsu for this.**

 **I have to admit, this is my first time writing for this ship. Hope this turned out okay… it's not really romantic at all…**

 **Prompts: "11 – can you hear me" & "21 – good riddance"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Can you hear me now?"

Lucy sighed heavily into her new lacrima communication device. "Yes, Natsu. I can hear you. Just like the last forty times you've asked." She violently made a throat cutting motion at Gray with her hand as he smirked at her. _'I told you this was a bad idea!'_ Lucy mouthed at the ice make mage, only for him to start shaking in silent laughter.

"But can you hear me _now_?!" the dragon slayer yelled from the guild rafters. He was also grinning at Lucy and Gray, holding his own communications device to his ear. The exuberant pink-haired man had been running around all afternoon trying out his new toy all over the city to see if it worked everywhere. Right now he was attempting this while dangling upside down by his toes from the wooden beams that held up the guild's roof.

Eyebrow twitching, Lucy grit out from between her clenched teeth, "I can hear you just fine, Natsu. In fact, I could hear you even if you weren't using the device." She took it off of her ear and held it right up against her mouth. "BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Natsu let out a squawk at the sudden blast of sound in his ear and flailed around a bit. The movement was enough for him to lose his balance. Shrieking, Natsu dropped the lacrima but it wasn't in time to prevent his fall.

"Dammit you flaming little turd!" Gray shouted, darting forward to try to catch the phone. "These things are hella expensive!" However, he did not notice Natsu's descent right away, too busy concentrating on the tiny, falling device.

"MOVE IT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu screamed, milliseconds before he collided bodily with his teammate.

Gray let out a screech as Natsu took him down.

Twin crunching noises came from below the two mages.

"And the destruction duo strikes again," Mirajane observed cheerfully as she handed Lucy a milkshake. "At least nothing got set on fire this time, though."

Lucy ended the call on her lacrima and set it on the countertop beside her. "That's true."

"Happy!" Natsu cried out. "Why didn't you catch me, little buddy?"

The blue cat, sitting on the bar munching on a fish, shook his fuzzy head. "But then my fish wouldn't get eaten," he informed his foster father.

"What the hell, Flame Brain," Gray hissed, not having much luck in crawling out from underneath the fire dragon slayer's bulk. "More warning! I need more warning than that!"

"Don't blame me!" groaned Natsu, making no move to get up under his own power. "It's all Luigi's fault."

A bright pink portable lacrima collided with Natsu's equally fluorescent skull. "My name is Lucy!" the celestial spirit mage retorted, annoyed.

"Not cool, Luffy. Not cool."

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy ignored her partner.

"Boys, did you break your lacrimas?" an intimidating voice asked. Natsu and Gray stared up in horror at their redheaded teammate.

"No!" they protested, leaping to their feet and throwing and throwing an arm around each other's shoulders. Sweat poured down their bodies, their limbs trembling much like Plue's did.

"We're good friends!" Gray shakily told Erza.

"Aye!" input Natsu, his voice having gone a full octave higher.

"And good friends don't break each other's things!"

"Aye!"

Erza eyed them critically. "Then why are those broken pieces of lacrima clinging to both of you?"

They glanced down. Sure enough, there was evidence. Staring them straight in the face.

"Aw, darn," Gray said, dropping Natsu's arm – the other mage doing the same. He began to brush off the broken device's casing, but gave up and simply discarded his shirt instead. "Guess we'll have to get new ones."

A manic gleam entered Erza's eyes. Long since attuned to the Titania's rapid mood shifts, Natsu and Gray slowly took a step back from her.

"I know!" she declared, grabbing Natsu by the scruff of his jacket and Gray's arm. "We'll just go get you new ones, right now! And they can be matching ones, to show off your good friendship!"

The fire and ice pair screeched unhappily as she dragged them out of the guild.

"Good riddance," Lucy cheerfully stated. "Now I can enjoy my drink in peace!"

Mirajane smiled indulgently. "Think we should tell Erza that matching lacrimas are mostly for romantic couples?"

"No."

* * *

 **This was a lot of fun. Kinda ended up being all Team Natsu friendshippy, though. Ah well.**


End file.
